StarGazeR A SasuNaru FanFic
by notreallyknown
Summary: A story between a hopeless guitarist and a singing persona. Will the the hopeless guitarist, Sasuke Uchiha, fulfill his lifelong dream? And will the singing persona, Naruto Uzumaki, help him? Read, Rate & Review please  :3


_***walk**walk***_

_***stop***_

He was there. Again. He was born to entertain people. His dream is to be a great guitarist and, at the same time, a great singer. But, every time he strums the guitar and start to sing, people would throw trash at him or even laugh at him. Now, he tries to be famous at the park.

He stops walking then sets up his guitar. When he was set, he strums the guitar wildly, chanting some lyrics of an unknown song.

"Hey! Your music sucks!" A passerby stops then shouts when he continues to sing.

"Shut up! Is that even music?" Another one stops then pisses off the young boy off. One of the passersby, threw him a can which landed on his head, hard.

He fell down.

"Boo! Was that even a song?"

"What kind of music was that?"

Now, he lost hope.

Sasuke Uchiha walked the streets, his hands shoved in his pockets and his guitar placed on his back. He just realized that his dream was hard to reach. He couldn't even achieve it.

"I can't even sing greatly. Guess my dream will stay as a dream..." He sighs heavily, then continued walking.

Then he passed the Persona Singer store.

Persona Singer is a company who makes personas that are born to sing. Sasuke walked closer to the glass to see what they are selling.

Then he saw,

A persona.

Sasuke gazed in amazement of his beauty.

His hair is smooth-looking and blonde like sun rays.

His skin is fair and smooth.

His face is peaceful and calm.

"I must have it." He thought deeply. He looked around and noticed the sign beside the Persona.

"Konohan No. 001"

SALE : 1 MILLION YEN ONLY!

"O-One million yen?" He took a step back and grabbed his wallet.

_***poof***_

A black smoke jumped out of his wallet. He sighs hopelessly. He was about to turn around and forget the wonderful-looking persona... Until...

_***bang!**bang!***_

Something was banging at the glass window.

He slowly turned around...

And saw the wondrous persona alive, breathing, shouting.

"W-Wha-?" Sasuke fell backwards as he saw the persona.

"Don't...me...-ere!" He was shouting something. Sasuke, out of the blue, took his guitar then crashed the glass between them.

_***riiiiiiiiing!riiiiiiiiiiiing!***_

The security alarms suddenly turned on. The persona gasped in shock. Sasuke quickly grabbed the persona and ran quickly away from the store. As they quickly ran, Sasuke felt the persona's cold hands grasp his hand.

_***blag!***_

Sasuke tripped down the pavement. It took him a while before he could stand up.

"A-Are y-you o-okay?" The persona stared at him, more like being worried. He nods in response.

"What's your name?" He asks again.

"I'm Sasuke." The young man tries to stand up, the persona supporting him.

"I'm Naruto, Konohan No. 001." He smiles. Sasuke looks at him, then blushes lightly.

The two walked down the road, the persona, Naruto, still supporting the hopeless guitarist.

"Why did you make the mirror crash into pieces, Sasu-kun?" He wonders.

"You were shouting something. I can't understand it, so I smashed the glass."

"I was alone in that glass box. And everyone was staring at me, I felt awkward. Luckily, you let me out of that box. And I thank you for that. For letting me fulfill my dream."

"Dream, huh..." Sasuke thought deeply.

"What about you, Sasu-kun? Do you have any dream?" He wonders again.

"My dream is... To be a great singer and guitarist. But... I'm not a great singer." The raven guy responds. Naruto smiles.

"Why won't you try singing?"

"I already tried." He huffs heavily.

"Oh..." Suddenly, Sasuke stopped walking.

"*grunts* Ehem... I believe you stole something, mister." An old, grumpy-looking man stood infront of Sasuke and Naruto. Beside him is a mid-aged man, who was twirling handcuffs with his fingers. "Bring the persona back."

"Even if I return the persona, my dream will still be out of reach." He thought.

He raised his arms, surrendering from the police. Naruto looked at him. Just as the man was about to place the handcuffs, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand then started running away from the police.

"If you give up easily, your dream won't be achieved!" Naruto shouts at him, still running fast. Sasuke looked back and saw the police running after them. Naruto looks back at Sasuke then gave him a heart-warming smile.

"I... _***huff***_ think we lost them _***huff***_..." Naruto stopped running then leaned on a stone wall. Sasuke was sitting beside him, huffing heavily. Naruto looks at him then smiles.

"I'll show you what I mean earlier..." Sasuke had the urge of showing his talent to him. He took out his guitar then started strumming it wildly, like the last time, then started singing... Or was it chanting?

Passing people looked at Sasuke, who's still strumming his guitar. Some stopped, murmured, then glared at the him. Naruto felt sad for the raven boy. A mixture of depression, hurt and anger rose. The persona wanted to yell at the people. But Naruto did the opposite...

_'Dakishimeteru_

_Sono omoi hanasazuni_

_Kotoba kuukan ni hibike_

_Meguru hiwa omotte...'_

Sasuke stopped strumming. The people around him looked at the singing male. Sasuke was amazed. Wondered. Happy. Then the two made music together. People were jumping in with the beat. Even the police's sidekick jumped along with the crowd. Sasuke smiled.

His dream finally came true.

_'Manazashi no sono sakini_

_Sekai mawari mawaru hi mo_

_"Koko" ni iru kizuite_

_Ryusei ni te wo futte_

_Koko ni saku koto wo kimeta_

_SUTAAGEIIZAA...'_

"I guess... We won't see each other again, Sasu-kun." Naruto sniffles. Since Sasuke was caught by the police, Naruto will go back to the store.

"No. We'll see each other again." He smiles.

"Really?"

"I promise." He smiles again. "Oh. Keep the guitar. Maybe, I'll be the one to buy you. Then we'll sing alot of songs and become famous."

"Heheh... _***sniffle***_ I-I will..." Naruto rubs his eyes. Sasuke walks away with the police.

"I won't forget your promise, Sasuke!" Naruto waved at him.

'Till then, Naruto is still kept at the store, holding the entrusted guitar, waiting for Sasuke to buy him.

-end.

notreallyknown.


End file.
